This invention relates generally to lighting systems and, more particularly, to a motorcycle safety device that includes a light assembly and sensors for activating the light assembly or other safety devices in the event of a crash. In addition, the light assembly may be activated manually in periods of darkness.
Although racing-type motorcycles are typically operated during daylight hours such that traditional headlights are usually unnecessary, recreational riding of these types of motorcycles may find a rider out beyond sundown with little or no light to guide his way. In addition, a recreational or off-road motorcycle rider may be miles away from other persons and have limited means of communication with others, especially if he were to have an accident. If a cyclist were to have an accident, engine trouble, or if it were too dark to continue riding, he would have to walk or otherwise not be found for a considerable amount of time.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for providing removable or portable lighting for a motorcycle. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not adequately provide removable, battery powered lighting for a motorcycle and do not also provide for detection of a possible crash or other emergency situation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a motorcycle safety device that may be easily mounted to a racing motorcycle. Further, it would be desirable to have a motorcycle safety device that includes a sensor that detects a potential crash. In addition, it would be desirable to have a motorcycle safety device that includes a communicating device for informing other riders if one rider is in distress.